An organic light emitting diode (OLED) display panel usually employs different OLED materials to emit light of three-primary colors. However, luminance of three-primary colors light emitted by the OLED materials are different. Luminance decay of each OLED material is also different. Thus, the color gamut of the OLED display panel is compromised. In order to improve the color gamut of the OLED display panel, a number of circuits need to be set on the OLED display panel to compensate for the differences of luminance of three-primary colors light and luminance decay of different OLED material, which increases complexity of the circuits and cost of the OLED display panel.